On Fire
by mrsgaskarth564
Summary: Kaori and Neji really hated eachother, or so they thought, when they are the only two ninjas able to do this mission, they are stuck together. Will they continue hating eachother? Or will they fall in love. IMPLIED SasuNaru or NaruSasu. Depends on how you look at it!
1. Intro!

_**Name; **__Kaori Namikaze_

_**Gender; **__Female_

_**Age; **__19_

_**Height; **__5'6_

_**History/Past life of her;**__ Kaori, like Naruto grew up all alone, she only lived with her mother Kushina. She didn't know who her father was but all she knew was he was dead. Her mother never told her she had a brother but she knows now. His name is Naruto. And her mother and her moved to Konoha a little while ago. She was always made fun of because or her bleach blonde hair, she got it from her father. They always said she was an old person, and that she was brighter than the sun._

_**Description of her; **__5'6, bleach blonde hair and azure eyes. She has big boobs and wears a dress slitting at the sides, it looks kind of like Sakura's but a more subtle color, it has the shape of a crescent moon on the back and she wears mid-shin high sandals. She has dark pink lips and a small button nose._

_**Regular group of people she's with; **__Hangs out with Shikamaru, Kiba and Sasuke. She usually doesn't hang out with girls but when she does it's usually with Hinata, they get along really well because they're alike in many ways._

_**Best friend; **__Sasuke (Her brothers boyfriend.)_

_**Crush; **__Neji 3 She's always been attracted to the hardness of his attitude and his long beautiful hair. She think his pale eyes are gorgeous. 3_

_**Enemy; **__SAKURA HARUNO__**.**_

_**Personality; **__ she beats up anyone who calls her names or says anything bad about her mom or brother. She's super nice and is always giving, she's usually soft spoken like the Hyuga girl named Hinata. She really, really hates Sakura because she's super annoying and she doesn't do anything, she always depends on other people. Sakura also has a big crush on Sasuke and try's to break Naru up with Sasu. She fucking hates her._

_**Her skill or Kekkei Genkai; **__You inherited the skill to use transportation justu just like your father, but you also have two chakra natures, lightning and wind, and you're able to fuck everybody up. You're really good at hand to hand combat and long range with shuriken and kunai knifes._

_**Weakness'; **__Earth and Fire natures, and sharingan._


	2. Always the hair

His skin was chilly, and his pale lilac eyes were cold with hate. He used to despise me, he thought I was really annoying and all I thought about was myself but I think that's only because of who I was related to and how he always started arguments with me. Neji hated Naruto. He said he's too loud-mouthed and hyper all the time, and I agree but I love my big brother. Luckily for me Hokage-sama changed everything for me. He fell in love with me and I returned the feeling. I could never let him go. His skin is warm his lips are tepid and his see-through eyes are secretly on fire.

.xlxl.

"WHAT? Hokage-sama, please tell me you're joking!" I exclaimed.

"Kaori-chan, look. I know you two don't get along that well but, seeing as he has excellent close range and you have excellent long range you two are ideal for this mission. Plus every other Chunin and Jonin is gone, so you two are stuck, sorry."

"But-,"

" End of discussion. Plus taking down a whole clan of bandits this skilled is an A-rank mission. You and Neji are both very skilled."

"Hokage-Sa-,"

"Zip _it, _I will end you myself." Tsunade said through clenched teeth, "Now, GO!" she yelled in my face.

" Kay, fine." I said hurriedly not wanting Hokage-Sama to kick me in the face. '_What am I going to do? I don't wanna be with him for two months..' _I thought walking down the hall to the door leading to Konoha. It couldn't be helped though, a ninja's mission, is a ninja's mission. And there's no way I can get out. '_Fuck.'_ I hear footsteps so I look up from staring at my feet. Speak of the devil, why me?

"She wanted to see you too?" Neji asked curiously, stopping in his tracks to talk to me.

"No shit, why do you think I'm here?" I replied, stopping my steps too.

" I was just asking pineapple-hair," He smirked at me like he'd accomplished something. I blushed slightly. His face was beautiful.

"Why are you talking to me, you take longer to brush your hair than me. W-Who are you, Jesus?"

"You stuttered, it was cute." My eyes widened, and my face turned red. He smiled, made a face at me and walked away.

"Y-Yeah that's right walk away!" He looked back and shook his head, he turned away but I could tell he was smiling, I smiled too. '_What a brat' _I thought. I finally reached the door and opened it, the light blinded me for a few seconds but I got used to it pretty quick. I stepped out onto the deck of the stairs as the door shut behind me and looked out at my small village, the village hidden in the leaves.

Konoha is a decent sized village, and a thousand or so people lived there. It was beautiful here, surrounded by a emerald forest. No wonder it was called the village hidden in the leaves. I walked down the steps and ran into a couple people I knew, waved, said my hellos, goodbyes and kept walking, today was a beautiful day. Too bad it had to be ruined. I set out on my mission tomorrow and I can't say I'm that excited, but I've always had a slight crush on Neji-san. I've always liked his long silky hair, his pale lilac eyes, his attitude. But I always act like I hate him. It's for the better anyway, he doesn't like me anyway, he's always around that girl Ten-Ten who I'm guessing he likes. It sucks though. I guess I'll never have a chance seeing as the terms of our already established relationship are not the best. Neji-san and I have a hate relationship, though sometimes it seems we both enjoy it. What am I saying? He doesn't enjoy it.. I have to eat though, maybe I'll stop at Ichiraku's ramen. Yeah that sounds good. I'm turning corners and walking down streets to get to Ichiraku and I can already smell the ramen. My mouth is whet and I can not wait.

"Stop right there, sunshine." My smiles turns into a scowl and I turn around and guess who's there. Bubblegum hair. Woo, great another asshole. "Where are you going?"

" I'm going to eat, why strawberry shortcake?"

"Is Sasuke-kun with you?" She asked looking around me, I flicked her in the forehead.

" Obviously not, billboard brow. "

" Shutup, Sunny-D!" God, always the hair insults. I resist the urge to punch her square in the face.

"If you do not get out of my way right now cotton candy, I swear I will kill you." I said in a very quiet, serious tone. Her eyes widened and she stepped aside, and I walked right by her. '_bitch.' _ I thought to myself.

I finally made it to my destination, and as I was irritated I totally missed who I was sitting next to.

"Oi, *Imouto!" A familiar voice cried out to my left. I turned my head slightly and smiled a little.

"Hi,*Oniisan!" I replied in the same annoying tone he had.

" Are you here to eat?" Naruto asked, I squinted my eyes at him, was he stupid? "Sorry, jeez. Who shoved a kunai up your butt?" He asked jokingly.

"No one, but there'll be one up yours if you don't stop talking." I snapped back, and smirked.

"No but seriously, what's wrong, ori-chan?"

"I have to go on a mission with Neji-san. And it's almost a two month mission."

"Hey, Kaori-chan!" Sasuke leaned in to my view, when did he get behind Naruto?

"What? When did you even get there?" I asked with a weird look on my face.

"Oh, I was always here, I just didn't say anything." He smiled with his eyes closed. I laughed quietly to myself. He only smiled around Naruto and me. What a weird guy.

" You're a weirdo, Sasuke-kun." I said, saying my thoughts out loud. "Oi, can I get some beef ramen?" I asked the chef.

" Sure!" He replied cheerfully. Not more than a minute later he placed a steaming hot bowl of beef ramen in front of me, I smiled really big.

" Sometimes, you really do act just like Naruto." Sasuke said giggling. " You even have the same eyes!" He was right, me and Naruto both had sharp blue eyes. Sasuke looked at Naruto lovingly and kissed him on the cheek.

"Sasuke, you teme." Naruto blushed and looked back at him, he jumped up and tackled Sasuke into a hug, they both fell on the floor.

"N-Naruto, usuratonkachi!" Sasuke looked irritated, but his expression softened. " Get off of me, dobe." Naruto smiled his award winning idiot smile. _'Those two are like the sun and moon. I swear.'_ I started eating, ignoring the flirting Sasuke and Naruto. The ramen here was the best, and I ate it every other day.

"Hey, Kaori-san." I turned my head, Neji.

" Are you following me?" I asked, half joking.

" No, Hokage-Sama asked me to find you."

"Why?" I asked confused.

" We're supposed to leave now. Hence the bag on my shoulder." I cocked my head to the side. I hadn't even noticed.

" Are you serious~" I asked whining.

"Yes, straw-head." I turned around and shot him a dirty look.

"That ones a new one." I rolled my eyes.

" Uh huh, come on. We have to go."

"Fine. NARUTO." He shot up from the floor.

"What?"

" I'm leaving, give me a hug."

"Kay!" He said cheerfully and loudly, he hugged me tight and made me lose my breath. "Bye imouto!" He released me and I had to catch my breath. Sasuke stood up, brushed himself off and hugged me gently.

"Bye, Kaori-chan." He said calmly. _'Sun and moon.'_

"Bye." I smiled and walked away with Neji. I thought about those two for awhile, smiling to myself, I want to fall in love like that.

"Kaori-san?" I snapped out of my thoughts.

"What, Neji-k-, I mean, what, Neji-san?" I seriously just tried to make him a close friend, what is wrong with me?

" It's okay, you can call me kun if you wish."

"Yeah, even if I did add a suffix like that, it would be weird, cause then I'd think of you as a close friend, but you'd still call me Kaori-san like I was just a Ms. Kaori, and then it'd be awkwa-"

"Shutup, Kaori-chan." Her eyes widened.

"W-what did you call me?"

" Ba~ka, you heard me. We've known each other long enough. Right?" I blushed.

"You're such a girl, Neji-kun." It felt nice to call him that, but all I really wanted was to call him Neji. Just plain Neji. What am I thinking? Psh, shutup Kaori.

"Which way is your house, coconut-hair?" _WHERE_ did he even think of these things? "Right or left?"

"My hairs not THAT white, and left." We both walked to my house in silence, we arrived ten minutes later. "Wait, here. Kay?"

"Nope, I'm just going to leave without you." He sounded like he was serious.

"Are you serious?" He made a '-_-' face.

"NO, now hurry up." I turned around and tried looking for my keys in my pockets. _'Really, Kaori? Really? Forgot your keys. Yay.'_ I turned around and laughed awkwardly. I jumped up to my window. And slid it open. _'At least I left this open.' _I hurried around my room, stuffing clothes into a bag, sleeping bag. Food. I changed out of my relaxation clothes, which were black spandex shorts, a solid black dress, no moon, and regular sandals into white wrapping around where my spandex was, a regular black dress with a crescent moon on the back, shin high black sandals and a black leaf headband. I was pretty, but a lot of other girls were prettier than I was, so i just decided I was decent looking, and it shouldn't really matter. But all looks aside, it was time to head out, this time she grabbed her keys. Slid out the window and shut it, and dashed off with Neji-kun.

As they raced through the forest, Kaori couldn't help but steal glances at the beautiful man beside her. He wears a white shirt, it's long sleeved and there's a single button at the top. He wears brown fabric tied around his waist that goes to his knees with white pants. He was gorgeous in the moonlight. His skin was already so pale and flawless, in the moon light he looks like a God. His dark brown hair, so long fly's behind him in a loose ponytail. She couldn't help but shudder. All she wanted was to call him chan. And that was all she would ever want.

*Imouto- Little sister

*Oniisan- Older Brothe


	3. That stupid tent

As they raced through the forest, Kaori couldn't help but steal glances at the beautiful man beside her. He wears a white shirt, it's long sleeved and there's a single button at the top. He wears brown fabric tied around his waist that goes to his knees with white pants. He was gorgeous in the moonlight. His skin was already so pale and flawless, in the moon light he looks like a God. His dark brown hair, so long fly's behind him in a loose ponytail. She couldn't help but shudder. All she wanted was to call him was hers. And that was all she would ever want.

.xlxl.

" We should stop here, Kaori-chan." Neji called over.

" Okay." We both stopped on a branch of a tree. I'll admit I was tired, it had been two days since we've really stopped. It's been two days of silence and two days of pure awkwardness. We hadn't talked at all but once. And it sucked.

_(. .x.)_

I'm still staring at him, and no matter how hard I try, I cannot seem to pull my eyes off of him. His face was so pale, and so .. unblemished. And when I look at him all he does it look ahead, shit. Of course I should have known. He does like Ten-Ten. Out of all the time tha- *_BAM*_

_"_Owwww, what the hellll...?" I moaned through clenched teeth.

" Haha.. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA." I looked over and Neji was clutching at his stomach.

"What happened?.." I said confused.

" You.. ran.. into.. a ... tree." He could barely talk between giggles.

" Great..." I said my face a deep, deep crimson.

" Haha, oh my god. That made my day..," He said his face suddenly turned serious. "But let's go. And Kaori?"

"Yeah?"

"Look ahead this time." Then he flew off into the trees._ 'Why me?'_

_(. .x.)_

So, how was I supposed to start a conversation? I'm making a fire to cook food and he's putting up the tent and mats. Should I be like _'Hows that tent going, Neji?'_ Uh no.. Let's just start like this.

" Oi, Neji." I called out over my shoulder.

" Nani?" He replied.

" Um.. are we sleeping in the same tent?"

" Yes, unless you brought an extra tent," He said. _'Well that's going to be awkward.' _" And I assure you, Kaori-chan, I won't rape you or do anything sexually bothersome to you." I blushed.

" No! That's not what I meant, it's just that... never mind."

" No, what?"

" I just, I've never slept in a tent with a guy, you know?

" Kaori-chan, I'm sure PLENTY of girls have never slept in a tent, with a guy, in the middle of the woods." He said humorously. He smiled at me. My lips turned into a pout.

" And still, that is not what I meant." I rolled my eyes. I turned my attention back to my fire and it still wouldn't light, I should ask for help before it gets too dark. I turned to call out his name, and he was before me, and before I could stop my lips, they uttered out his name.

"Neji," I said in a whisper. He was right in front of my face. I could feel his warm breath on my lips, and my lips tingled. " Wha-?" and before I could finish his pointer finger was upon my lips, silencing me.

" You're cute when you pout." He whispered. His eyes we're beautiful. I could see every detail of his face because we were so close. His hand slowly moved away from my mouth and he leaned in so close to me.. and kissed me. It was not forceful, no. It was a gentle, it was loving. And that is when my eyes fluttered closed. I leaned into him, and this was pure, pure bliss. But.. he didn't even like me, he didn't even know me. My eyes shot open and I pushed him away. The two sticks in my hand fell to the floor making a spark, lighting the fire.

" You don't even like me! Why are you kissing me like.. like you have liked me for along time!," I yelled. "You don't like me!" I repeated myself, I didn't want to be hurt. Not anymore.

" Who said I didn't like you?" He replied confused, and he even sounded hurt. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

" You like Ten-Ten, I'm sure of it.. You're always with her, hanging out with her, laughing with her... so why would you kiss me? I've been hurt enough.." Then he laughed. It wasn't a loud laugh, it wasn't even a laugh. It was a chuckle, a chuckle that sounded like he knew something I didn't. "What's so funny?"

" You _really_ think I like her? We're just friends.. best friends in-fact," He glared at me. And his tone grew serious. " How do you think I feel when you're with Shikamaru and Kiba?" My mouth gaped.

" N-neji-kun.. I didn't know.."

" Of course you didn't.. We would always fight and I thought that you hated me, but then I saw you blush when I smiled or when I teased you, I was," He corrected himself. "_am_ so confused. I've always thought you were beautiful.. white hair and all." He smiled sadly to himself.

"Neji.."

" It's fine, you don't have to comfort me." He got up and smoothed his clothes , turned himself around and started to walk away. I don't even know why but I could feel tears running down my face.

"Neji!" I cried out, and he glanced back keeping his head turned to listen. " When I first moved here, I was only seven. My mother worked all the time and I know her intentions for me were good, but she was never there. And then I came here, and I made so many friends, but I only wanted to be accepted by you. The first time I met you, you made me feel safe even though we argued and you always ignored me. From the day I met you, all I felt was a competition, I just wanted you so bad! I wanted you to notice me.. But I never realized it.. I've never really talked you, and I know you probably don't even want to hear this from me, but I can tell I love you!" He turned his head more, revealing tears. I ran at him full speed and hugged him. " After all the screaming and teasing, I realized that all I had done, all that I trained for. I worked so hard. It was all for you.."

" Kaori.." He whispered and hugged me tightly. Placing his chin on my head, pulling me in. I bit my lip.

" You dropped my suffix.." I sniffled.

" And you dropped mine." He smiled into my hair. Kissed me on top of my head and said. " Kaori?"

" Yeah?"

" I love you too." He said. Tears streamed out of my eyes, but I wasn't sad. I was happy. "Let's go lay down, ne, Kaori?"

" Okay." I said, we walked to the tent side by side and hand in hand. " I guess it's already is getting dark, huh." I said looking up at the darkening sky.

" Guess so." He un-hooked the front entrance and we both slipped in. We took off our sandals and laid down next to each other. Still holding hands.

" Neji," I remembered the fire burning outside. "What about the fire?"

" Who cares? Nothing can match the new fire burning in my heart."

" What's that mean?" I couldn't see him but I could tell he was rolling his eyes.

" It means, god explaining it ruins it, that my love for you is so strong now, that nothing can stop it." I blushed madly.

" B-baka. That was so corny!"

" Who cares? Paper hair." He said lovingly. So this must be what Naruto feels like.

" Teme! Goodnight." I said smiling.

" Goodnight, beautiful." I closed my eyes, I could feel it too. That burning in my heart. I was on fire. And I always will be


End file.
